Treat
Tribe(s) Treat is a NightWing-RainWing hybrid. Abilities Treat can change the scale color on his tail, breathe fire, and he and his twin Trick trick everyone into thinking they can read minds since they guess each other's thoughts a lot. But he and his twin found a secret scroll that allows them to see hidden passageways and rooms everywhere. Personality Treat and his twin, Trick, are known for being irritating. For one thing, they always finish each other's sentences, which can annoy some dragons. For another thing, they play pranks on EVERYONE! They are most known for their mischievous personalities. However, after joining the AssassinWings, they both matured, and grew more serious. Treat grew ambitious, and tried to impress Iceflake, and get moved to a higher position. Finally, his chance came. But when Iceflake ordered him to kill Flora, he realized that he was in love with her. Showing the bravery and seriousness he normally kept inside, he refused. Iceflake approved, and Great was free to love Flora. He didn't try to, but he shut Trick out, and only did things with Flora then. Before he died, he was heartbroken and terrrifed, for he thought his twin, who had left without telling him, was dead. He just wished he could have been a better mate, father, and brother. History He and his twin grew up in the rainforest. When they went to school, they were extremely unliked by people there than their few friends. Iceflake had heard the rumors about them having a magical scroll, and visited them. She promised them fame, fortune, and they agree to join the AssassinWings. It prove themselves, they had to assassinate a RainWing dragnet. They did, and they were accepted with open wings. A few years passed, and they were then almost adults when it happened: Iceflake had hired them to assassinate a RainWing in the tribe of AssassinWings named Flora. Treat was in love with her, and refused to kill her. He warned Flora in private, and Flora asked if he loved her. Hesitantly, he said that he did. She had turned bright pink and said that she loved him, too. They had spent an hour just sitting there, thinking, then Treat had left to go to tell Trick that he wouldn't let anyone harm Flora. Trick hesitantly agree, and they went to Iceflake to tell her they couldn't kill Flora. They had argued for a while, but finally Iceflake said she admired their loyalty, and said that Flora was safe. Treat and Flora then started hanging out. They soon found that they were going to have dragonets, and were overjoyed when they hatched. Sadly, when the dragonets were one week old, Trick disappeared. Treat was frantic, and looked everywhere for his twin. In the morning, Iceflake found him and asked if he knew where Trick was. Treat truthfully said he didn't, but Iceflake didn't believe him. She killed him, his dragonets, and Flora then. Trivia • Treat was partly based off of Fred from the Harry Potter series. • Treat hadn't always loved Flora, but realized he did when he was told to kill her. Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Content (Raven the NightWing-SkyWing)